


Gym Leader Chat HCs

by Haunt_Haunt_Haunt



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen, Gym Leader Chat, Influenced By Another Work, headcanons, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haunt_Haunt_Haunt/pseuds/Haunt_Haunt_Haunt
Summary: The Headcanons for the Gym Leader Chat cause you know they have one and it's absolutely ridiculous.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Gym Leader Chat HCs

So, I headcanon that there’s a Gym Leader Chat on a social media platform that all the Gym Leaders, a few choice challengers and other people of note are a part of. Rose DOES NOT know and doesn’t need to. This is how the Gym Leaders stay in contact during the season and how they keep track of the challengers.

General Notes - Our members are Milo, Nessa, Kabu, Allister, Bea, Opal, Melony, Gordie, Piers, Raihan, Leon, Sonia, Marnie, and Magnolia, though she recently left the chat to focus on her work. Each of them have a username that they set and Kabu is the moderator and administrator for the chat itself. There is a side chat that Milo, Nessa, and Kabu are in where they discuss prospective challengers, and it’s a lot more businesslike than the other chat.

Every year, they have weekly updates on challenger 69 and challenger 420, because how could they not. They watch these two closely in a separate chat without Allister and take bets on how far they’ll make it. Opal holds the pot and gets 500 out of it for a tea fund. (This part was influenced by another fic, but I can't find it. If anyone knows the name, please let me know so I can credit them.)

The chat is active throughout the year, though less so in the off season because most of the participants are focusing on their off-season tasks be they jobs, school (Allister is only 12), or other pursuits.

It’s tradition that when a new champion is instated, the chat members set up a poll and vote on the new champion’s username. The Champion is the only one that doesn’t get to set his own.

Milo (Cornbread) - Milo isn’t as active in the chat as the others, sharing that trait with Opal, but when he does get to talking, he’s easily one of the funnier people there. He likes to share pictures of his favorite Wooloo and his 9 dog-type pokemon ranging from Yamper to Arcanine. That’s not to say that he doesn’t also share photos of him with his gigantic family or barnyard selfies, and he makes sure to take a selfie with every challenger that beats him and shares it in the chat.

Nessa (DeepBlue) - Nessa doesn’t talk much in the chat, usually cause her gym involves water, and if she’s out doing photoshoots, those also usually involve water. The number of phones she’s had to go through is unbelievable. When she does log on, it’s late at night, and she backreads EVERYTHING. They put her in charge of quotes of the day, and she goes down and comments on everything she thought needed a comment with ample use of the quoting function. They call it the “Shade Report” and she loves it.

Kabu (KabuWabu) - Kabu is the moderator for the chat, and as such, he’s usually watching and making sure that no one is being particularly inappropriate since Allister is in the chat. He’s also responsible for the profanity filter on Allister’s profile, though Allister can turn it off on a whim, though Kabu doesn’t know that. He doesn’t talk too much beyond making snide comments, but he always has a dad joke or pun locked and loaded. He’s the one that keeps things running and active.

Allister (Necromemester) - Allister is easily the best person in the chat. He has a steady supply of memes for any occasion and will share them with little to no warning. He isn’t active during the day in the off-season cause he lives in Kanto with Bea and is at school, but he’s chatty after he finishes his homework. Kabu had to put a profanity filter on his account just because of the subject matter in the chat occasionally, but he manages to turn it off anyway when he thinks he can get away with it. He’s a total shitposter and memelord, but everyone loves it.

Bea (Honeybea) - Bea is usually away from her phone because of how active she usually is either training or taking care of Allister. When she DOES get access, she usually shares interesting anecdotes that aren’t funny, but they are interesting. She does a lot of physical health tips too, and is the mom friend aside from the actual mom in the group. If Gordie is posting, Bea will soon be posting too because of her painful crush, though Gordie is absolutely oblivious to it.

Opal (GrannyBialystock) - Opal is the one that posts the least, just because she’s old and tired and it’s hard to type with those nails. Her hunt and peck doesn’t go very fast either, so she can’t keep up with the young ‘uns. Still, she does sometimes talk, and her and Kabu will talk late at night when the chat is dead, sometimes catching the attention of someone that can’t sleep. She’s probably the snipiest person in the chat too, always having a cutting remark when there’s a lull.

Melony (Momsicle) - Melony is the actual mom in the chat, and when she’s not battling, she’s doing what you’d expect her to. Either she’s sharing lifehack videos she found online or sharing recipes and telling everyone Gordie’s reaction when she feeds him one. She talks a little, but she has her own life and doesn’t find crude humor as funny as some of the others. They appreciate having her around still, and her fashion tips are impressive.

Gordie (RockHard, formerly RockHard42069) - Gordie shares youtube videos. That’s just what he does. When he finds something he likes, he shares it. Usually it’s songs, but there’s the occasional vine or tiktok that makes its way into the chat. He treats the video like he’s a critic, which is absolutely hilarious when he shares voice clips of his thoughts. He does his Chairman Rose impression when he does it and it gets snorts and giggles from everyone in the chat. Melony will sometimes dote on him in chat, which he hates, and Kabu antagonizes him further by changing his username to Momma’sBoi and locking the name so he can’t change it back.

Piers (ThrashMetalKing) - Piers is only active in chat to pick on his sister and rip on Raihan and Leon. He doesn’t say or do much, but he does often share the tour schedule for the Maximizers when it’s off season. If he does say anything, it’s usually petty, but we love him cause he’s petty. He’ll also share photos of him winning WITHOUT CHEATING (Dynamaxing) just to needle the others.

Raihan (I’mDragonItOut) - This bitch is extra. Everything he says or does is extra. Every day, he floods the chat with selfies that he crossposts to instagram. He talks ALL THE TIME even when no one else is talking, so the chat is constantly pinging. Sometimes, Kabu just has to mute the notifications cause Raihan won’t. Shut. up.

Leon (BaseballClown) - If Raihan is bad, Leon is his enabler. He let’s Raihan talk, and when there’s a lull in the conversation, Leon will post usually a monosyllabic response to keep him talking. Though, he’s not above actually engaging in the conversation himself, and he shares workout and training tips (Often corroborated by Bea), spurs everyone on, and does his best to keep everyone on their A-game, even if half his posts are taking a photo of a landmark and asking if anyone recognizes it.

Sonia (ProfessorAster) - Sonia LIVES for the Shade Report, and she likes Melony’s cooking tips, though she does get annoyed that Leon can’t be a grown man and download a GPS like a normal person. She shares photos of pokemon and plants she runs across in the wild, often trying to identify them with everyone else, and she joins Kabu and Opal most often late at night when she can’t sleep.

Marnie (CrustPunkBaby) - Last but not least, Marnie is only on the chat because she’s getting ready to take over the gym from Piers, and Piers honestly insisted. She pays attention and lurks, occasionally jumping in if she has free time or is bored with whatever she’s doing. She often asks for tips too, and the gym leaders are more than willing to offer their sage advice except for Allister, who just posts memes and shitposts about training.

These are my headcanons, Take them or leave them, but in my fics, when I talk about the gym leader chat, this is what I’m referring to. I hope that some of you feel the same, and if you want to adopt it in a fic or something, feel free!


End file.
